EXO and I
by dyakuro34-7
Summary: Anggota EXO ke-13 telah kembali. lalu seperti apakah dia? gak bisa bikin Summary Warning: Typo/GS for Jino/cerita gak sesuai judul/ BL kyanya sih ?CHAP 6 DATANG! TAORIS HERE!
1. Chapter 1

EXO and I

Author Pov.

Malam ini seorang gadis keluar dari gedung teater Akihabara. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan trainingnnya sebagai kenkyusei AKB48. Sebut saja Choi Jino. Ada yang tanya kenapa namanya Choi Jino padahal tinggal di Jepang? Gak? Yaudah#plak. Ia orang blasteran Korea-China. Dan sejak kecil sudah ikut orang tuanya pindah dari Korea ke Jepang. Sekian dulu deh dari author yang lain biar dijelasin sama Jino sendiri. Pay-pay.

Jino Pov.

Aku baru saja keluar dari gedung Theater. Angin malam langsung menusuk masuk dari pori-pori kulitku. Hah kenapa juga latihannya sampai malam. Bagaimana bisa pelatih membiarkan gadis berumur 13 tahun pulang sendiri. DASAR GILA!

Sreek..

Suara apa itu? Waduh mati aku, gimana kalau itu penculik orang-orang imut kaya aku. Mana jalan sepi lagi. Ku percepat langkah kakiku. Makin cepat... cepat...

.

.

"Lari!" aku berteriak sambil berlari.

Sreet..

"huft..huft.." seseorang membekap mulut dan hidungku dari belakang dan menyeretku masuk ke dalam mobil atau van yah? Au ah yang penting aku bisa lolos dulu dari sini.

Blam..

Kayanya otak encerku saat ini gak berfungsi deh. Baru aja aku mau mikir eh pintu mobilnya udah ditutup + dibanting.

"Hei nona kecil." Panggil orang yang membekap mulutku tadi. Sepertinya dia namja eh yeoja.

"Aku bukan nona kecil namaku Jino. Choi Jino!"

"yaya siapapun lah namamu. Aku gak peduli yang penting sekarang..." Hening. kanapa gak ngomong-ngomong ni orang?

.

.

"Rumahmu dimana?" Tanya orang lain yang duduk di kursi mengemudi.

"Heh?" aku hanya memiringkan kepala bingung.

"hei hei jangan bersikap kasar dengannya?" ucap seorang namja yang sudah tua pake kacamata gede lagi. "jangan takut kami tidak menggigit kok. Dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"jalan xxxx no.7" jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah mari kita antar tuan putri ke rumah dengan selamat~" orang yang tadi membekapku berucap kegirangan.

.

.

.

Author Pov

"Ah stop itu rumahku." Ucap Jino saat van yang ditupanginnya berjalan begitu saja melewati rumahnya.

"Ya! Dasar bodoh kau tidak bisa membaca nomor rumah atau bagaimana?" Namja tua yang duduk di sebelah kursi kemudi itu mengeplak kepala sang supir.  
"Maaf Soo Man Sajangmin aku tidak lihat nomor rumahnya tadi." Namja yang digeplak Soo man tadi mengelus kepalanya.

"Minho Hyung harusnya aku saja yang menyetir tadi."

"ya diam kau amber. Dan panggil aku Oppa!"

"Diam semua!. Minho ayo putar balik." Sooman memberi komando.

.

"Nah kita sampai. Turunlah nona kecil." Amber membukakan pintu untuk Jino.

"Sudah kubilang namaku Jino!" teriak Jino hingga seseorang membuka pintu rumah Jino

"Jino-a kau sudah pulang." Ucapnya yang ternyata adalah ibu Jino. Ia menatap satu-persatu orang yang berada di dekat anaknya. Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam. "Sooman Sajangmin." Ucapnya lirih tapi bisa didengan oleh Sooman

"Ne ini aku. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ucah Sooman dengan wajah datarnya.

Jino dan ibunya pun masuk kedalam rumah yang diikuti Sooman Minho dan Amber.

"Silahkan duduk Sooman Sajangmin. Jino kembali ganti bajulah dulu setelah itu kembali kesini!" Perintah Ibu Jino

"Ah.. Sooman Sajangmin!" Namja –aka ayah Jino- itu keluar dari kamarnya. Dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang istri.

"Jadi apa yang ingin Sajangmin bicarakan?" tanya Ibu Jino. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat.

"Sudah waktunya." Sooman menjawab dengan singkat tapi kedua orang tua Jino langsung mengerti. Memang inilah yang sudah digariskan oleh tuhan untuk keluarga mereka.  
"Appa, Eomma?" Jino duduk diantanya appa eommanya.

"Jino kenalkan ini Sooman Sajangmin." Ucap ibu jino

"Aku sudah tau. Sooman Sajangmin terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, ya~ walaupun dengan cara yang aneh."

"Jino maukah kau ikut dengan paman?" tanya Sooman langsung pada pokok perbicaraan.  
"Heh ikut kemana?" lagi-lagi Jino memasang wajah imutnya.

"Kau harus menggantikan kakak angkatmu menjadi anggota EXO ke-13"

.

.

.

TBC

Hyaaa GJ banget nih epep moga-moga ada yang mau baca + Review yah.

Padahal FF yang dulu gak pernah selesai -_- (author gak tanggung jawab)

Maaf banget karena bahasanya kecampur-campur, banyak Typo lagi aduh..

Klo ada yang ceritanya sama kya ini aku minta maaf ya. Bener deh aku gak niat plagiat, aku dah mikir ini dari jauh-jauh hari.

Oh iya Jino itu bukan OC yah Jino itu yah Choi Jino SM dballad cuman aku GenderSwich #digeplak Jino

Umurnya ngaco banget 13 TAHUN! Itu gila benar bukan?

Dan ini rencananya FF **Yaoi** bukan FF **staight** tapi belum keliatan Yaoinya. Pairingnya official pairing EXO.

Pokoknya mian karena ngaco banget ni ff ada AKB48 nya segala. Lagi Demam 48 Family nih.

Ok sekian dulu

ADA YANG MAU REVIEW? ^0^

(yang baca harus review!# maksa)


	2. Chapter 2

EXO and I

Cast : EXO member, Cho Jino

Warning : GS for Jino/ Typo banyak kya bulu ketek Changmin #plak/ BL/ yaoi(kyanya sih)

Genre : gak tau #plak

Rate : T

Author Pov.

Bandara Incheon terasa lebih panas dari biasanya entah kenapa. Mungkin karena banyak setan disekitar situ, ramadhan kan udah selesai jadi setan-setan juga melaksanakan tugasnya seperti biasa #plak, kenapa jadi ngomongin setan?

Seorang yeoja itu berlari melewati beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Permisi.. permisi.." ucap yeoja itu saat menyalip orang-orang. "aduh harus kemana nih?" tanya yeoja itu pada diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba penglihatannya tertuju pada 1 titik. Seorang namja berbadan kekar dan mengangkat kertas bertulisan 'Cho Jino' .

"_Permisi paman. Apa kau yang menjemputku?_" tanya yeoja yang ternyata Jino(oh jadi namanya Jino. #plak author amnesia) dengan bahasa Jepangnya. Ahjussi itu hanya menatap Jino dengan tatapan 'kau-bicara-apa?'

"Ah choisong hamnida ahjussi. Apa kau yang menjemputku?" kali ini Jino bertanya dengan bahasa korea. Dan ahjussi itu mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Jino.

"Hei ahjussi apa artinya aku harus mengikutimu?" tanya Jino sedikit berteriak mengingat jaraknya dengan ahjusshi itu cukup jauh. "aku anggap iya." Jino segera berlari mengikuti ahjussi tadi.

.

.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk." Ucap seseorang didalam ruangan yang pintunya diketuk tadi. Dan muncullah 12 namja yang bikin author klepek-klepek alias member EXO.

"Ah kalian sudah datang. Ayo duduk." Ucap Sooman mempersilahkan member EXO duduk di sofa yang pasti muat buat mereka ber-12.

"Jadi apa yang mau Sajangnim bicarakan, sampai-sampai member EXO-M harus ke Korea segala?" tanya Suho selaku Lead EXO-K. Member yang lain hanya memasang tampang datar. Sepertinya mereka kelelahan seusai jadwal mereka yang padat, mereka harus meladeni Sooman yang gak ber-peri-ke-ma-nu-sia-an.

"Ini menyangkut member ke-13 EXO. Dia akan bersatu lagi dengan kalian." Mendengar yang diucapkan Sooman, para member EXO yang tadinya lesu lunglai dan kurang darah #plak menjadi segar kembali. Kecuali Tao yang gak mudeng apa-apa. Poor Tao.

"Mem-member ke-13? Bukankan member ke-13 kami sudah.. sudah meninggal?" tanya Kris.

"Member ke-13 kalian memang sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Tapi dia memberikan kekuatannya pada adik angkatnya. Adiknya yang bukan merupakan penduduk EXO Planet. Dia akan membantu kita dalam memusnahkan sang kegelapan, dan menyelamatkan pohon kehidupan." Sooman bisa merasakan kalau member EXO mulai mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan. Soalnya member EXO itu kan lemot-lemot #digorengEXOtics

"Jadi kapan dia akan bergabung dengan kami? Dan apa kekuatannya?" Kai langsung bertanya saat yang lain hanya terdiam.

"Secepat mungkin dia akan bergabung ke dalam EXO. Untuk meindungi dunia ataupun menjadi entertainer. Masalah kekuatan..." Sooman terdiam begitu pula dengan member EXO mereka berusaha menerka-nerka seperti apa kekuatan teman baru mereka dan seperti apa wujudnya (yang pasti wujudnya manusia -_-") . keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes melalui wajah mereka yang halus + lembut. Membuat author pingin bertransformasi jadi keringat itu.

"Aku tidak tau." Sooman menjawab dengan singkat, jelas, padat, dan kriuk kriuk. Setelah itu menyesap kopi yang sudah tersedia diatas meja kerjanya.

Gubraak..

Seketika terjadilah gempa lokal yang terjadi karena member EXO pingsan berjamaah. Sudah sampai berkeringat mereka menunggu jawaban dari sang Sajangnim tapi jawabannya.. ckck sangat tak mengenakkan untuk didengar. -_-

.

.

Jino Pov.

Sekarang aku keluar dari mobil yang aku tumpangi dengan ahjussi bebadan kekar tadi. Dan yang ada didepan mataku adalah... gedung SM Entertaiment yang megah lengkap dengan para fans artis-artis yang bernaung di agensi ini.

"Hei kau masuklah dulu lalu cari orang bernama Lintang Cavalera, dia penata riasmu. aku ada urusan." Ahjusshi itu pergi meninggalkanku disini. hei tunggu tadi dia bilang apa? Masuk? Kedalam gedung itu? Bagaimana aku bisa masuk kalau ratusan orang ada di depan pintu masuknya. Mereka seperti harimau yang kehilangan anaknya. Berteriak-teriak gak jelas sambil mengangkat banner nama atau foto artis-artis kesayangan mereka.

Hah tapi kalau aku terus disini tidak ada untungnya. Paling kulitku bakal kebakar trus sama itemnya sama Barack Obama yang katanya pernah tingga di Indonesia itu.

Kuputuskan untuk mencoba masuk. Eitss tunggu sebelum aku masuk aku mau cerita dulu kenapa aku bisa ada di Korea.

Flashback On

"Kau harus menggantikan kakak angkatmu menjadi anggota EXO ke-13" mataku yan sudah lumayan bulat semakin membulat saat mendengar perkataan Sooman Sajangnim.

"Ang..anggota EE..EXO?" hei aku bukan orang yang tidak tau apa-apa dalam keluarga kecilku. Sekitar 10 bulan yang lalu kami bertemu dengan'nya' , kakak angkatku. Dia bukan manusia Bumi, tapi manusia dari luar angkasa yang disebut EXO Planet. Ia termasuk dalam 13 legenda dari pohon kehidupan. Tapi kejadian itu membuat kakak angkatku harus merelakan nyawanya. Saat bus yang aku tumpangi bersamanya terbalik. Dia berusaha menyelamatkanku, menggenggam tanganku dan menyalurkan sesuatu yang aku tidak tau apa itu. Aku hanya berasa hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Ia juga memberikan kalung dengan bandul yang tak terbentuk jelas. Dan setelah aku berhasil selamat dari kurungan bis yang terbalik. Bus itu..

Meledak tepat dihadapanku. Kakakku menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan itu.

"Ne. Kami tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan kekuatan merah hanya dengan 12 kekuatan. Kami membutuhkanmu." Sooman menatap jauk kedalam mataku entak apa yang ia cari.

"Tapi aku tidak punya kekuatan apapun. Sama saja ada atau tidaknya aku di EXO."

"Kau punya keistimewaan hanya saja kau belum menemukannya. Dan sudah tugasku untuk membantumu mencari jati dirimu yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana?" tanya Sooman Sajangnim. Katatap kedua orang tuaku. Mereka mengangguk pasti.

"Aku ikut." Jawabku mantap. Jika kedua orang tuaku setuju maka itu lah yang terbaik. aku yakin.

"Baiklah karena kau setuju kau juga harus menjadi member EXO dalam dunia entertaiment."

"Eh tapi aku masih terikat denga kontrak 48 Family. Bagaimana mungkin aku ikut 2 managemen sekaligus? Aku bisa dikeluarkan dari AKB48 oleh Yasushi Akimoto~" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku sudah bicara denga dengan Yasushi. Dia temanku dan yang memberitahuku tentangmu beberapa bulan lalu. Dia juga tahu tentang EXO. Kau tak perlu khawatir kau hanya perlu fakum dari entertaiment Jepang dan pindah untuk beberapa saat di Entertaiment Korea."

"owh begitu. Lalu kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan kawanku yang lain?"

"Besok kau akan langsung terbang ke Korea. Bersiaplah. Dan 1 lagi..." Sooman Sajangnim menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kau harus menyamar jadi Namja. Kalau tidak bisa jadi masalah nanti. Masa seorang Yeoja 1 dorm dengan segerombolan namja." Sooman menyesap kopi yang dibuat ibuku. Hey kenapa aku tidak dibuatkan juga?

"Memang anggota EXO itu Namja semua?" tanyaku heran

"Yap benar sekali." Kali ini Minho oppa dan Amber eonnie yang menjawab.

"HYAAA"

Flashback Off

Kumantapkan langkah kakiku untuk melewati lautan manusia yang seakan haus akan darah didepanku. HYA!  
"Aduh.. aduh.. ya! kenapa kau injak kakiku. Jangan mendorongku! .. aduh pinggangku." Tubuhku seakan remuk berhimpitan dengan mereka. Bagaimanapun juga aku yeoja dan umurku 13 tahun dengan tinggi 155 cm bagaimana bisa aku melewati bereka yang punya badan segede kingkong?

Greep..

Eh? Kok hangat? Sebuah jaket higgap di kepalaku.

Kuangkat wajahku, walau tidak bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas tapi aku yakin itu Minho Oppa dan Amber Eonnie.

"Tolong jangan sakiti nona kecil ini dengan mendorong dan menginjak kakinya kasihan dia." Amber eonnie memasang wajah yang eer... aneh.

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu ada yang harus kami lakukan jadi pay-pay." Kali ini Minho Oppa yang berkata. Dan mereka berdua merangkulku masuk ke dalam gedung SM Ent.

Entah ini sampai dimana, mereka berdua membuka jaket yang tadi menutupi kepalaku.

"Hah sesak. Mereka itu gila atau apa? Apa mereka mau membunuhku?" decakku setelah bisa menghirup udara segar.

"Yah begitulah kalau jadi artis banyak Fans." Minho Oppa sepertinya mulai narsis.

"Sudah kau ini berisik Minho Hyung. Hei nona kecil.."

"Berhenti memanggilku Nona Kecil! namaku Jino. Cho Jino, Amber Eonnie!" ah Amber eonnie ini menyebalkan juga ternyata.

"Yaya aku mengerti. Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi.

"aku harus bertemu dengan em.. urmm Cavalera urm siapa yah aku lupa. Dia penata riasku."

"ah baiklah ayo kita antarkan Nona kecil ke penata riasnya."

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku nona kecil! Minho Oppa." Mereka tidak mengindahkan perkataanku. Dan entah sejak kapan aku sudah digendong Minho oppa. Sekarang aku benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil.

.

Beberapa saat mereka mengelilingi gedung SM Ent. Tapi si Cavalera itu gak muncul-muncul juga batang hidungnya. Dimana sih tu orang? (Jino kurang ajar yah.)

"Minho hyung!" kami bertiga menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja dengan tubuh yang gak terlalu tinggi dan baby face. Kayanya dia tipe uke deh. Hei gini-gini aku Fujoshi loh.

"Ta..Taem." hey kenapa minho oppa jadi gugup gini?

"Minho hyung jahat sama Taem. Mentang mentang Taem namja trus, hyung selingkuh sama tu bocah ingusan." Oh jadi namanya Taem. Tunggu, hey kenapa namaku jadi bocah ingusan sekarang?

"Taem tunggu!"

Bruaak...

Tubuhku terhempas begitu saja kelantai yang dingin. Aduh badanku. Rupanya Minho oppa langsung mengejar sang Taem yang mungkin pacarnya. Tapi gak gitu juga kali. Masa aku dijatuhin gitu aja.

"Jino kau tidak apa-apa?" Amber eonnie bertanya padaku.

"Nan Gwenchana eonnie. Ayo cepat kita harus segera ketemu sama yang namanya Cavarela itu." Aku langsung menarik Amber eonnie.

.

.

Author Pov.

"hey kalian, jangan lari-lari didalam gedung. Ah Amber." Seorang yeoja keluar dari ruang tata rias.

"Ah mianhae Cavarela Noona. Aku ditarik sama ni bocah." Tunjuk Amber pada Jino.

"Eh.. Eh? Jadi ini yang namanya Cavarela?" jino membulatkan matanya.  
"Iya. Kau siapa gadis kecil?" Cavarela sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jino.

"Hah akhirnya ketemu juga. Aku sama Amber Eonnie udah muter muter cari Cavalera Eonnie. Aku Jino, eonnie. Bangapta."

"Jadi kau yang namanya Jino? Ya! Cepat kau harus siap-siap untuk datang ke konfrensi pers (gimana sih nulisnya?)."

Blam..

Seketika pintu ruang rias tertutup meninggalkan Amber yang masih melongo.

.

"Ya eonnie apa yang kau lakukan? Aduh..aduh sakit eonnie!" rintih Jino. Apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Sabar dulu. Dadamu harus diikat. Agar tidak ketahuan kalau kau yeoja." Readers tau kan? Yang kaya di To the beautiful you itu loh biar dadanya gak keliatan kya anak cewek.

"Nah sekarang tinggal rambut." Ucap Cavarela sambil memegang gunting dan sisir untuk memotong rambut panjang Jino

"Hya! Eonnie jangan potong rambutku!" Jino berusaha melindungi rambutnya. Hei dia berusaha mati-matian untuk merawat rambutnya.

"Ya! Lalu kalau tidak di gunting bagaimana? Ha untuk sementara kau pakai wig saja dulu." Cavarela lalu memasang rambut palsu pada Jino.

.

Skip Time

Ruangan itu penuh dengan kilatan yang berasal dari kamera para reporter yang akan meliput berila tentang bertambahnya member EXO saat Soo man memasuki ruangan diikuti dengan para member EXO.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui EXO yang beranggota 12 member akan menambahkan membernya. Hal ini bertujuan agar rencana kami untuk membuat Sub-Unit baru berjalan dengan lancar. Langsung saja kita sambut member baru EXO. CHO JINO." Ucap Sooman tanpa banyak cing-cong terlebih dahulu.

Pintu yang akan menunjukkan seperti apa member ke-13 EXO itu mulai terbuka. Dan...

Kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Para reporter hanya melongo. Begitu juga para member EXO. Mereka menunjukkan ekspresi muka kebanggaan D.O (0_0) alias suami author #plak

Tiba-tiba..

Bruuk...

Seseorang sudah terjatuh di pintu tersebut.

"YA! Kenapa kau.." ucapan Jino yang mau mengumpat pada stylish barunya terhenti setelah melihat ratusan orang memandanginya dengan heran. Setelah beberapa saat Jino baru sadar (ni orang lemot #digorok fans Jino)

Jino langsung berdiri dan membungkuk 90⁰ .

"_Konichiwa. Aku Cho Jino. Anggota EXO yang baru. Senang bertemu kalian."_

Saya balik lagi dengan epep GJ ini hehe ^^

Aku mau ngomong apa ya? Ah.. pertama-tama aku mau ngucapin Gomawo buat Lintang Cavalera dan ayam ayam.

Buat **Lintang Cavalera** aku jadiin penata riasnya EXO gimana? Lebih tepatnya yang bantuin Jino nyamar selain Minho sama Amber. Heh makasih udah review

Buat **ayam ayam** namamu lucu jadi inget Skip Beat, ayam kuning. ini semoga panjang yah.. maksih udah review.

Maaf banget ngecewain ni ff maaf ya. Banyak typo lagi.

No Siders Please

Jadi tolong review yah ^^

GOMAWO~


	3. Chapter 3

EXO and I

Cast : EXO member, Cho Jino

Warning : GS for Jino/ Typo banyak kya bulu ketek Changmin #plak/ BL/ yaoi(kyanya sih)

Genre : gak tau #plak

Rate : T

Chapter 3 datang ~

Author Pov.

"Konichiwa. Aku Cho Jino. Anggota EXO yang baru. Senang bertemu kalian." Tanpa sadar Jino menggunakan bahasa Jepangnya.

"A..Ah iya. Jino ini orang Korea asli tapi sudah bertahun-tahun tinggal di Jepang makanya dia jadi terbiasa menggunakan bahasa Jepang." Jelas Sooman pada reporter. Lampu lampu bleze mulai menyorot Jino kembali.

.

.

Konfrensi pers yang melelahkan itu sudah selesai tinggal Jino dan Cavarela yang berada di ruang rias.

"Cavalera eonnie kenapa tadi kau mendorongku hah? pantatku sakit nih." Ucap Jino setengah berbisik pada Cavalera di sudut ruangan.

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku Jae So Noona. Jangan Eonnie bisa-bisa kau dibilang kelainan karena seorang namja menyebut yeoja yang lebih tua dengannya dengan sebutan Eonnie." Jae So (mulai sekarang aurthor panggil Lera, Jae So) membalas perkataan Jino dengan berbisik juga. Klo pake toa musola bisa-bisa digebukin 1 RW kali, iya gak?#plak

"Ah itu tidak penting, sekarang boleh aku lepas pengikat dadaku? Rasanya sangat sesak." Terlihat Jino memang sedikit susah bernafas

Pletak..

Jae So menjitak kepala Jino.

"Dasar bodoh kalau ada yang melihat kau punya dada seperti perempuan, media akan gempar. Belum lagi belum ada 1 kali 24 jam kau jadi anggota resmi EXO kau mau langsung bikin masalah?"

"Maaf. Oh ya setelah kini kita mau kemana?"  
"Tentu saja kau akan ke dorm EXO-K masa mau ke kuburan. Oh iya kudengar dorm mereka baru karena kedatanganmu."

Cklek..

Seorang namja bermata bulat menyembulkan kepalanya kedalam ruang rias.

"Jino-ssi kau sudah ditunggu yang lain ayo cepat." Ucap namja itu yang ternyata adalah MORGAN SM*SH! #plak. Maksud author D.O EXO-K.

"Ah ne. Noona aku pergi dulu." Ucap Jino lalu mengikuti D.O sambil menyeret kopernya.

"Semoga berhasil Jino-ah." Teriak Jae So yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari Jino.

.

.

Skip..skip time

Member EXO telah sampai di dorm EXO-K yang baru. Dorm yang luas untuk 7 orang tapi lumayan sempit untuk 13 orang mengingat seseorang bisa memanggil naganya kapan saja *lirik kris. Dengan 4 buah kamar dan 2 kamar mandi.

"baiklah semua istirahat, jangan melakukan 'hal' yang tidak-tidak. Arraseo?" tanya Suho selaku Leader Exo-K.

"Arraseo Joon Myeon-ah/ Hyung!" jawab para member yang berstatus Seme dengan lemah dan dengan semangat member yang berstatus Uke, lalu melangkah ke kamar masing-masing. Dan yang pasti member EXO-M terpaksa menumpang dengan member EXO-K.

"Hyung." Jino menarik-narik baju Kai. Karena Jino tidak tahu nama member EXO jadilah ia hanya memanggil dengan sebutan hyung.

"Ah ne. Ada apa Jino-ssi?" tanya Kai sambil menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Kamarku disebelah mana ya?" Jino menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah kamarmu paling ujung, dekat dapur. Sementara kau sekamar dengan Baekyeol dan Suho hyung, karena kamar mereka dipakai member EXO-M. Sudah ya aku mau istirahat." Kai sempat menepuk pelan kepala Jino sebelum melenggang menuju kamarnya-dan D.O-. 'Baekyeol? Suho Hyung? Siapa mereka?' begitulah yang diucapkan Jino dalam hati. Rupanya dia benar-benar tidak tau nama-nama member EXO. Ckck ketinggalan jaman.

Jino meninggalkan ruang tengah dan menuju ke kamarnya yang katanya juga ditempati oleh baekyeol dan Suho. Sesampainya di depan pintu ia membukanya perlahan, dan bisa kau bayangkan apa yang ada didalam nya? Baekyeol yang tidur sambil berpelukan ala teletubies. Dan...dan... (Readers:kelamaan Thor.. Author: sory biar mendramatisi) Suho yang tidur dengan keadaan telanjang dada, pemperlihatkan ABS-nya yang terpahat sempurna.*author mimisan. Jino hanya mematung melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya belum dilihat anak kecil sepertinya. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara membuatnya tersadar.

"Hei mau sampai kapan kau disitu? Jangan hiraukan mereka, mereka memang pacaran." Ucapan Suho membuat mata Jino terbelalak dan memandang Baekyeol Couple sekali lagi.

"Sini tidur disampingku." Suho menepuk-nepuk sebagian tempat tidurnya yang cukup untuk Jino.

Glek..

Dengan susah payah Jino meneguk air ludahnya. Hey dia itu yeoja dan ditawari untuk tidur satu ranjang dengan seorang namja yang Half Naked? Oh God. Itu keren! (bagi author)

Beberapa saat Jino berfikir dan pada akhirnya tangganya ditarik oleh Suho untuk tidur disampingnya.

"Aku akan menjagamu agar ka tidak jatuh tenang saja." Ucap Suho sambil melingkarkan tangannya di perut ramping Jino. Yang menyebabkan dada Suho dan punggung Jino bersentuhan.

.

.

Jino Pov.

Aduh ni jantung mulai gak beres. Atau ni orang yang meluk gue yang gak beres? Aduh sesek banget lagi.

Kucoba untuk menyingkirkan tangannya dari pinggangku. Dan akhirnya..lepas juga. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Aku yakin udah gak ada yang bangun. Aku bangun dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi di dekat dapur. setidaknya aku harus melepaskan rambut palsu dan pengikat dadaku beberapa saat.

"hah" desahku saat pengikat dadaku terlepas dan untuk beberapa saat terbebas dari kurungannya (please otak readers jangan yadong yah hehe ^^v).

Mungkin aku bisa jalan-jalan sebentar disekitar dorm. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa rambut palsu ataupun pengikat dada. Dan yang pasti aku pakai baju!

.

.

Author Pov.

Jino keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampilan wanitanya. Tanpa ia ketahui Sehun berjalan menuju dapur untuk minum dan mereka berpapasan. 1 detik, 5 detik, 10 detik..

"HYA! Hmmp" teriakan Sehun teredam karena mulutnya sudah disumpal dengan celana dalam yang entah dari mana Jino dapatkan.

"Ssst. Jangan berisik kalau yang lain bangun bagaimana?" Jino meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya sendiri. Lalu melepaskan bekapan celana dalam dari mulut Sehun.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? siapa kau? Dan celana dalam siapa ini?" tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi sambil mengangkat celana dalam itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Entah tadi menemukannya didepan pintu kamar mandi. Kukira itu milik orang yang bernama Luhan." Jino dan Sehun sama-sama lupa apa yang sebenarnya mau dibicarakan rupanya.

"Kau tau dari mana?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"Itu ada tulisannya." Tunjuk Jino kearah tulisan di celana dalam itu.

"Ah iya benar ini punya Luhan Hyung!" dan Sehun malah kembali menyumpalkan celana dalam itu kedalam mulutnya. (yaiks)

"Ya! Kau jorok sekali." Jino membalikkan tubuhnya untuk kembali ke kamar mandi dan memasang pengikat dada dan wignya.

Grep..

Sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jino. Dan sudah pasti tangan itu milik Sehun.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. siapa kau? Kenapa aku merasa kenal padamu?" dengan nada dingin Sehun kembali bertanya. Dan untuk yang ke- keberapa ya? Entahlah author gak tau. Jino meneguk air salivanya dengan susah payah.

"Tunggu kau... bukannya kau Jino?" telunjuk Sehun mengarah tepat di hidung Jino yang mancung.

"Hah akhirnya malah ketahuan. Padahal belum ada 24 jam aku disini." Jino mendesah pasrah dan menceritakan semua pada Sehun.

.

.

"Jadi begitu. Kalau kau hanya ingin menyembunyikan identitas aslimu pada orang luar kenapa kau juga menyembunyikannya pada kami?" Sehun bertanya lagi setelah Jino bercerita panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak tau Sooman Sajangnim yang menyuruhnya. Mungkin ia takut kalau aku di'apa-apakan' oleh kalian." Jino menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ko kaya kebiasaan yeoja klo mau diperkosa ya? -_-"

"Tidak mungkin kami meng'apa-apakan'mu kok. Kami semua kan gay." Ucapan Sehun yang enteng langsung membuat kedua mata Jino terbelalak.

"Gay?" Jino memastikan apa pendengarannya masih baik atau bagaimana.

"Ya walaupun yang baru resmi berpacaran hanya aku dan Luhan Hyung yang disebut Hunhan Couple, Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung yang disebut Baekyeol Couple, dan yang terakhir Tao gege dan Kris gege yang disebut Taoris Couple"

"Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tao,Kris mereka itu siapa?" kali ini sehun yang terbelalak dengan pertanyaan Jino.

"Kau tidak tau mereka?" Jino menggeleng lucu.

"Mereka anggotan EXO juga bodoh. Masa kau tidak tau"

"Mana bisa aku tahu kalau kalian belum memperkalkan diri padaku?"

"Iya juga ya. Baiklah besok aku suruh Hyungdeul untuk berkenalan denganmu."

"Jadi Sehun maukah kau tetap menjaga rahasiaku ini?" tanya Jino lagi disertai Puppy eyes andalannya.

"Ah berhenti memandangku dengan tatapan itu. Kau terlihat menjijikan." Sehun tak sadar kalau mata Jino sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks.. apa aku menjijikan?" pertanyaan Jino membuat Sehun sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"A..a ul..uljuma. jangan menangis kau tidak menjijikan kok. Aku janji akan merahasiakan rahasiamu. Jadi jangan menangis." Seketika wajah Jino kembali cerah.

"Yakso?" Jino mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya yang disambut dengan tautan jari kelingking oleh Sehun.

"Yakso. Tapi aku ada pertanyaan untukmu."

"Apa?"

"berapa umurmu kenapa kau sangat pendek?" Sehun mengunakan nada mengejek saat ini.

"Jelas saja aku pendek aku itu yeoja, Hyung umurku juga baru 13 tahun." Ucap Jino sambil menggembukkan pipinya.

"APA 13 TAHUN?"

Cklek..

Terdengar pintu terbuka dari salah satu kamar di dorm itu. Yang membuat Shun ataupun Jino jadi merinding.

"Sehunnie dimana kau?" suara merdu yang bisa membuat Sehun terbang ke langit ke-7 itu semakin membuat bulu kuduk Sehun dan Jino berdiri ditambah dengan keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung di pelipis mereka.

Langkah demi langkah Luhan semakin dekat dengan dapur.

"Sehun hyung bagaimana ini? Aku bisa ketahuan kalau penampilanku seperti ini."

"Aduh bagaimana ini."

"Sehunnie kau bicara dengan siapa?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hehe Chapter 3 makin GJ yah maaf banget.

Makasih buat yang udah review.

Ini balasan Reviewnya ^^

**Maya sakura **: iya mirip banget kan? waktu bikin ff ini aku malah kepikirang He Is Beautiful soalnya. Mian yah ngecewain. Makasih udah review.

**Kim Jong Hye **: Hooh authornya gak tanggung jawab nih Jino di Genderbender. Ayo kita bakar authornya! (loh bukanya aku authornya?) 'stbx' itu apa? (Author gaptek) makasih udah Review.

**SmiLeND**** : **Jino itu fujoshi akut! Haha sama kaya author. Makasih udah review

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So **: mian aku gak tau nama koreamu. Kamu juga gak bilang sih -_-" ini udah aku rubah walaupun agak gimana gitu ngubahnya. Makasih udah review.

**Ayam ayam **:iya ini udah lanjut kok. Tetep review yah

**sari2min :** ini udah lanjut. Moga-moga gak mengecewakan yah. Makasih udah review.

Sekali lagi makasih yang udah review. Kalian buat author tambah semangat. **(**

**^)_****旦**

**No Siders Please**

**Jadi yang baca tolong Review**

**Gomawo**


	4. Chapter 4

EXO and I

Cast : EXO member, Cho Jino

Warning : GS for Jino/ Typo banyak kya bulu ketek Changmin #plak/ BL/ yaoi(kyanya sih)

Genre : gak tau #plak

Rate : T

Chapter 4 Here!

Author Pov.

"Sehunnie kau bicara dengan siapa?" Luhan sudah ada dihadapan Sehun sekarang. Ia terlihat bingung saat tak melihat siapapun didapur kecuali Sehun dan dirinya sendiri yang baru datang.

"Aku tidak bicara pada siapapun." Sehun berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dihadapan sang namjachingu.

"Kau bohong padaku. Kau bicara pada siapa?" Luhan mendesak Sehun untuk menjawab.

"Yakin hyung suer deh hyung. Aku tidak bicara dengan siapapun." Sehun menganggat kedua tangannya lengkap dengan ekspresi meyakinkan yang malah bikin Luhan makin penasaran.

"Tunggu." Luhan mengambil sesuatu di tangan kanan Sehun yang ternyata celana dalamnya sendiri -_-

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan celana dalamku?"Tanya Luhan dengan nada mengintimidasi (ribet anget perasaan)

"A..ah tidak. Aku tadi menemukannya disana." Sehun menunjuk depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Sudah sekarang cepat kembali kekamar dan jangan tinggalkan aku dengan sendiri sementara si Taoris itu tidur sambil bermesraan."

" .ah hyung sakit hyung." Rupanya Sehun dijewer sama Luhan sambil berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Sementara itu Jino mendesah lega dari balik pintu kamar mandi karena identitas aslinya ketahuan oleh Luhan. Untuk sementara Sehun saja sudah cukup.

Ada yang mau tahu tempe eh tahu kenapa Jino secara gaib sudah berada di kamar mandi?

Baiklah akan author jelaskan

3 detik sebelum Luhan datang Suhun dan Jino sudah berdiri.

2 detik sebelum Luhan datang Sehun mendorong Jino dengan tidak berperi kamanusiaan ke dalam kamar mandi.

1 detik terakhir Sehun menutup pintu kamar mandi lelu ke tempat semula.

Beberapa menit kemudian Jino keluar dari kamar mandi dengan style namja lagi, dan memilih tidur di sofa ruang tengah dari pada harus satu ranjang dengan namja yadong kaya Suho #plak

.

.

Burung bercicit dengan riang di luar sana. Sinar matahari menyusup melewati celah-celah kain gorden.

"Ya! Jino-ssi. Ireona. Ini sudah pagi." Chen menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Jino. Jino hanya bergerak tak nyaman lalu melanjutkan tidurnya. Saat Chen sudah berapi-api membangunkan Jino, datanglah Suho dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ya! Chanyeol berhenti membuat efek api dibelakang Chen! Kau mau dorm kita kebakaran huh?" Suho berteriak hingga dinding dorm retak-retak. Kebakaran sih enggak, ambruk iya -_-" . setelah mendengar teriakan dari Suho Chanyeol langsung berlari ke belakang Baekhyun yang lebih kecil darinya sambil menangis sesegukan. (kok OOC banget sih membernya?)

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMBUAT YEOLIEKU MENANGIS?" baekhyun berteriak dengan lebih mengerikan dari Suho

2 detik kemudian...

Bruk..

Sebuah pohon yang dihinggapi puluhan burung di sebelah dorm EXO tumbang. Beberapa genteng copot dari tempatnya dan Suho yang udah sakaratul maut. Eh? Lupakan yang terakhir.

"Kenapa kalian berteriak-teriak huh?" Dio keluar dari dapur dengan membawa panci dan sendok sayur.

"Hah aku tahu." Chen mengambil panci dan sendok sayur dari tangan Dio lalu mendekati Jino.

Teng..trang..tong..

Seluruh member menutup telinga mereka mendengar bunyi keras yang berasal dari Chen.

"Hya! Kau apakan panci kesayanganku?" teriak Dio seraya mengambil panci dan sendok sayurnya yang sudah penyok tak berbentuk. "Wha.. panciku." Dio mendramatisi keadaan dengan mencakar tembok (Author : lebay lu. Dio:kan elu yang bikin cerita bagimana sih. Gua rebus juga lu. Author: haha peace maafin aye bang #kabur)

Kris yang tau dimana titik permasalahan pun langsung mendekati Jino. Lalu..

"HYA!" Jino tersentak dari tidurnya yang membuat member EXO yang geger menatap Jino dan Kris dengan Intens.

Apa yang dilakukan Kris? Rupanya dia hanya menyentuh pelan leher Jino. 'Titik kelemahan Jino adalah lehernya' seluruh member minus Kris mencatat di notes masing-masing.

.

.

Kini seluruh member EXO sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Rencananya mereka mau mengadakan pesta kecil untuk menyambut kedatangan Jino di EXO .

"Jadi selamat datang di EXO, Jino-ah" ucap Xiumin selaku yang tertua dari member EXO yang lain.

"Kamsahamnida hyungdeul." Jino menunduk 90⁰

"Jangan terlalu formal pada kami Jino-ah." Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan dan merangkul Jino.

"Baiklah mulai sekarang aku tidak akan formal lagi. Hahaha." Jino tertawa ala bejak laut sambil mangangkat kaki ke atas meja.

"Ya! Tapi gak segitunya juga kale." Tanggap member EXO serempak layaknya regu koor.

"hehe sorry Hyung." Jino menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal.

"Jino-ah kenapa dari tadi kau memanggil kami dengan hyung tanpa nama?" Lay yang merasa bingung dengan kelakuan Jino akhirnya bertanya.

"Itu karena dia tidak tau nama kalian." Sehun yang memeluk tangan Luhan menjawab dengan enteng.

"HEH?" sepertinya Lee Sooman akan mendapatkan regu Koor baru.

"Bisakah kalian tidak membuat suara yang bisa membuat tetangga komplain? Salah kalian sendiri tidah memperkenalkan diri."

"Ah kalau begitu acara selanjutnya perkenalan diri saja." Usul Luhan sambil mendorong kepala Sehun yang sibuk membuat tanda kepemilikan di lehernya.

"Baiklah dimulai dariku dulu. Kim Minseok imnida. Panggil aku Xiumin. Senang berkenapan denganmu" ucap Xiumin sambil membungkuk.

"Aku Kim Jong Dae. Panggil aku Chen, ya saeng."

"Kim Joon Myeon imnida. Aku leader EXO-K"

"Aku Zhang Yixing. Panggil aku lay."

"Aku baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

"Park Chanyeol imnida. Namjachingu yang paling murah senyum dari Byun Baekhyun." Dan sebagai hadiah Chanyeol dapat begem dari Baekhyun. Wow Uke pejantan mamen.

"Do Kyungsoo Imnida. Aku umma nya EXO-K. Panggil aku Dio."

"Kim Jong In imnida. Panggil aku Kai"

"Xi Luhan Imnida. Panggil aku Luhan."

"Apa aku juga harus memperkenalkan diri. Kau kan sudah tau." Ucap Sehun cuek dan langsung dapat deathglare dari Luhan.

"Ne..ne.. Oh Sehun imnida."

"Wu Fan Kris imnida. Panggil aku Kris. Aku Leader EXO-M"

"_Emm ah.. ya apa aku harus berkenalan dengan bahasa korea?" _tanya Tao dengan bahasa Chinanya.

"_Tidak juga kau bisa perkenalkan dirimu dengan bahasa China."_ Ucap seseorang juga dengan bahasa Chinanya. Seluruh member menatap sang sumber suara yang ternyata Jino.

"_ah baiklah. Namaku Huang Zi Tao. Senag berkenalan denganmu." _

Setelah seluruh membermemperkenalkan diri sekarang tentu saja giliran Jino.

"Baiklah sekarang giliranku. Namaku Cho Jino. Hyungdeul bisa memanggilku Jino." Jino berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Jino kau bisa bahasa China?" Chen bertanya pada jino yang masih berdiri.

"Iya. Appaku orang China, Eommaku orang korea, Halmoni dari appaku orang Amerika. Jadi aku bisa bahasa Korea, Jepang, China, dan Inggris dengan lancar." Member yang lain hanya melongo

Dan sepertinya para member mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan Jino.

"Berapa tinggi badanmu? Kenapa kau pendek sekali?" Kai yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Dasar tidak sopan walaupun pendek aku tetap imut tau. Tinggiku 155 cm."

"Lalu umurmu berapa?" lanjut Dio

"Ah aku? Aku 13 tahun." Jino menjawab sambil meringis.

"13 TAHUN?" untuk yang kebeberapa kalinya Jino mendengar orang meneriakkan umurnya. Apa salahnya umur 13 tahun.

"memang kenapa dengan umurku apa umur 13 tahun itu pembawa sial?" Jino mulai sebal rupanya karena banyak yang terkejut dengan umurnya.

"Hah aku tidak percaya bagaimana bisa member ke-13 kita memberikan kekuatannya pada anak berusia 13 tahun." Gumam Suho sambil memijat pelipisnya yang diamini oleh seluruh member.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Kali ini Xiumin yang bertanya.

"Aku sudah lulus Junior High School. Tinggal melanjutkan ke Senior High School. Katanya Sooman Sajangnim aku akan disekolahkan di.. em dimana yah? Ah di s_chool_ of Performing Art kalau tidak salah."

"Kau sudah lulus Junior High School?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya dan Jino hanya mengangguk. "Dalam usia 13 tahun?" kali ini Kai yang tidak percaya dan sekali lagi hanya ditanggapi anggukan dari Jino.

"Bagaimana bisa?" oke kayanya member EXO suka benget mengintrogasi.

"Aku sekolah di Elementary School waktu umur 6 tahun lalu karena masuk kelas akselerasi jadi aku lulus saat 11 tahun lalu di Junior High School aku mengikuti kelas Akselerasi lagi. Ya jadi aku baru saja lulus Junior High School."

"Berapa IQ mu?" semua member kembali menegang menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"148. Tapi itu 2 tahun yang lalu. Karena aku masih masa pertumbuhan jadi mungkin IQ-ku sudah naik" jawab Jino 'singkat'. "Hei kalian kenapa?!" teriak Jino Histeris saat mendapati para member EXO(minus Tao yang gak mudeng) sudah tepar dengan tidak elit.

.

.

Hari ini member EXO merasakan yang namanya 'HOLYDAY' untuk beberapa hari.

Sehun dan Luhan asyik dengan game PS2 yang mereka mainkan.

"Ya! Sehun berhenti menggelitikiku. Bwahaha..aduh perutku. Berhenti.." Sehun terus menggelitiki pinggang Luhan sampai akhirnya ada tulisan 'GAME OVER' di layar TV.

"Yee.. aku menang kau kalah hyung. Seperti perjanjian kita, kau traktir aku Bubble tea selama kau di Korea." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan tangannya di perut saat melihat Sehun berteriak kegirangan.

"Kau curang. Perjanjian dibatalkan." Ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun berhenti dari teriakan kegirangannya.

"Tidak bisa begitu Hyung. Perjanjian tetap perjanjian."

"Tapi kau curang. Ah aku malas main lagi sama kamu mendingan aku main sama real Magnae aja." Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih melongo melihat Luhan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Meninggalkanku sendiri bersama bayanganmu. Seandainya kau tahuuuu aku kan slalu cinta. Jangan kau lupakan kenangan kita slama iniiii." Sehun yang merasa dilupakan meratapi nasibnya sambil mengunyah celana dalam Luhan yang rupanya dari kemaren gak dikembaliin plus gak dicuci. -_-  
Bruk...

Sebuah bantal mendarat mulus di wajah sang mantan magnae. Sang pelaku yang ternyata...

"Lo berisik banget sih? Suara pas-passan sok sok an nyanyi. Tuijang'ku' dia bisa bangun mendengar suaramu. Kalau kau menyanyi lagi gue gaplok lu." Ucapnya yang entah dia kesambet apa bisa ngomong dia bisa ngomong bahasa Korea sepanjang itu, lalu masuk lagi kekamar- aka kamar Baekyeol- yang dia huni bersama tuijang'nya' .

"Kasian banget sih sampe dimarahin sama Tao yang innocent." Suho tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya – aka kamar Jino-

"Diam kau! Mana Luhan Hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil berdiri. Suho menunjuk kedapur. Dan secepat cahayanya Baekhyun, Sehun melesat ke surga dunia(?) D.O a.k.a dapur. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat Luhan duduk membelakanginya dan berhadapan dengan Xiumin di lantai (Perkumpulan Uke tua#plak). Dan sesaat kemudian Luhan merengkuh tubuh Xiumin yang bergetar dan sedikit terdengar isakan dari bibir tetua EXO tersebut.

"Hyung apa hanya gara-gara aku minta bubble tea padamu kau ngambek dan malah selingkuh sama Xiumin hyung? Huee.. Hyung jahat sama Thetheun!" ohh... sepertinya Magnae kita salah paham.

.

Flashback on

XiuHan side.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan saat dia melihat Xiumin menangis di dapur. Niatnya untuk main bersama Jino kandas sudah.

"Ah tidak Luhannie." Ucap Xiumin sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis hyung?" Luhan mulai mendudukkan dirinya dilantai berhadapan Xiumin.

"Apa kau tidak bisa lihat? Nih aku ngupasin bawang merah aja gak bisa. Gimana aku bisa jadi uke yang baik? Pantes aja aku gak pernah dapet seme. Hue." Dan Luhanpun memeluk Xiumin yang lagi meratapi nasib sebagai 'uke gagal' #plak

Flashback off

"Ya! Luhannie cepat kejar tu anak. Dia ngambek loh." Xiumin merasa bersalah pada Sehun.

"Ah dasar anak itu." Luhan bangkit dan berusaha mencari Sehun di dalam dorm. Beberapa menit dia mencari, kringa Dan 1 tempat yang belum dia datangi. Lemari -_-

"Sehun aku tahu kau disitu cepat keluar." Luhan berjongkok didepan lemari Sehun sambil sesekali mengetuknya.

"Hyung jahat sama Thethun. Thethun mayah Luhan Hyung. Huee."(kok jadi kya anak kecil gini?) Luhan yang mendengar Sehun menangis langsung membuka pintu lemari dengan pakasa yang mengakibatkan Sehun terjengkang dengan tidak elit.

"Hue tuh kan Luhan hyung buat Thethun jatuh. Thethun punya lagu buat Hyung. 'jatuh bangun aku mengejarmu namun dirimu tak mau menger.."  
Bruk..

"Udah gue bilang jangan nyanyi lagi juga. Dasar budek." Tao tiba-tiba sudah ada di kamar Hunhan –aka kamar Sehun Suho-

Sepertinya Magnae EXO-M itu lagi PMS.

"HUAA~ GAK ADA YANG SAYANG LAGI SAMA THETHUN!" tangisan Sehun makin menjadi. Dan tiba-tiba terdengar gemuruh dari luar dorm. Angin kencang beserta hujan melanda Seoul.

"Sehunnie jangan nangis. Uljuma. Aku sayang sama Sehun kok. Hyung minta maaf yah soal yang tadi. Jadi berhenti nangisnya yah." Bbujuk Luhan yang udah ketakutan karena angin makin kencang bahkan rintik-rintik air mulai mesuk kedalam dorm mereka.

"Aku mau maafin Hyung klo hyung mau traktir aku bubble tea." Sehun mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"AH tentu saja. Apa sih yang gak buat Sehun, my chagy?" dengan segera Luhan mengiyakan permintaan Sehun dari pada angin kencang itu makin hebat kaya angin topan yang baru-baru ini melanda Korea.

"Tapi aku maunya minum bubble tea dari bibir hyung yang sekseh ini." (celat sehun sembuh ye~) ucap Sehun sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Luhan.

"Dasar Pervert. Tapi gak apa juga sih. Aku juga seneng kok." Luhan yakin sekarang wajahnya memerah sampai telinga.

"Hyung kau manis sekali."Ucap Sehun dan langsung melumat bibir kecil Luhan.

.

.

Sementara itu.

"Yes dapet Hunhan Moment. Bisa dishare ke fans sama temen-temen fujioshi nih." Ckck rupanya dari tadi Jino menguntit Hunhan dan mengabadikan moment-moment mereka. Dasar Fujioshi akut -_-"

TBC

Makasih semua udah mau jadi pembaca setia ff aku *kissu bias masing-masing.*

Ini balasan reviewnya. ^^

**SmiLeND**: ini udah aku kasih Chen. Tapi maaf belum ada Xiuchen momentnya. Hooh Xiuchen blum pacaran atau malah gak bakal pacaran? #digorokSmiLeND. Makasih udah review ^^

**maya sakura****: **ini udah updet. maaf lama, tugas numpuk. Makasih udah review

**Zhie lau** : Zhie lau aku tau kau review tapi gak baca kan. Aduh semeku yang satu ini. Ckck. Tapi makasih chagy

**ayam ayam**: iya Jino gak punya Couple kasian yah. Soalnya Jino punya author #plak.

Sekali lagi makasih yah udah mau baca n review

**No Siders Please**

**Jadi yang baca tolong Review**

**Gomawo**

NEXT CHAP XIUCHEN!

(Semoga bisa amin)


	5. Chapter 5

EXO and I

Cast : EXO member, Cho Jino

Warning : GS for Jino/ Typo banyak kya bulu ketek Changmin #plak/ BL/ yaoi(kyanya sih)

Genre : gak tau #plak

Rate : T

Chap 5 datang~

XIUCHEN Seme!Chen Uke!Xiumin

Xiumin Pov.

Sekarang aku ada di balkon dorm EXO-K. Melihat langit sore dengan beberapa bintang yang tak terlalu terlihat, karena tertutup gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Hah sudah masuk tengah bulan. Berarti sebentar lagi bulan purnama yah? Atau memang hari ini bulan purnama? Kalau dipikir-pikir susah juga jadi salah satu dari 13 member EXO.

"Hyung sedang apa disitu? Kau bisa masuk angin." Kurasakan benda hangat menyelimuti tubuhku bersamaan dengan suara indah itu. Pelukan hangat yang kurindukan.

"Satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku masuk angin adalah diterbangkan bagai layangan oleh Sehun, Chen-ah." Dia terkikik pelan lalu duduk disampingku. Rasanya benar-benar nyaman berada di sampingnya.

"Tapi kau tetap bisa kedinginan walaupun kekuatanmu es kan hyung?" kurasakan tangan halusnya meraba pipi chubyku. Oh tuhan ada apa dengan jantungku? Apa aku kena serangan jantung? Kenapa detak jantungku terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya?

"Tuh kan pipi tembammu saja sudah memerah kerena kedinginan hyung. Ayo kita masuk. Malam ini kita ada latihan." Chen taukah kau aku wajahku bukan memerah karena dingin, tapi karena ada kau didekatku. Chen menarik tangganku menuju ruang tengah. Seluruh member telah berkumpul. Sepertinya mereka menungguku.

"Hyung kau dari mana saja? kita lelah menunggumu." Kulihat magnae ah tidak mantan magnae EXO alias evil Thethun alias Sehun mulai mengeluh dan langsung dapat jitakan dari namjachingunya, Luhan. Ah.. Seandainya saja aku punya namjachingu.

"Sudah sudah jangan ngrebutin aku gitu dong. Aku kan jadi malu." Seluruh pandangan member EXO langsung tertuju pada satu titik. Tao yang sedang belaga jadi banci -_-'

"Ah kelamaan ayo berangkat." Kris memotong acara 'mari-jadi-banci' Tao.

Kami terbagi menjadi 2 Van. EXO-Kdan EXO-M sementara Jino ikut dengan Van EXO-K. Van kami menuju kantor SM untuk latihan rutin beberapa bulan ini. Eits.. bukan latihan fokal atau dance. Tapi latihan untuk mengembangkan kekuatan yang kami miliki sebagai EXO. Latihan ini selalu dilakukan saat bulan purnama.

.

.

Author Pov.

"Selamat datang para member EXO. Ayo kita langsung saja ke tempat latihan." Sooman yang sudah menunggu di depan gedung SM langsung memimpin member EXO ke ruang latihan mereka. Jino menatap satu-persatu member EXO di sekelilingnya. Terlihat... tinggi menjulang, mungkin itu yang dia pikirkan. Secara didepannya ada Kris, disamping kanan-kirinya ada Sehun dan Chanyeol sedangkan di belakangnya ada Kkamjong. Uh dunia serasa berubah menjadi negeri raksasa untuknya.

Cling..cling..

Cahaya menyusup kesela-sela pupil mata member EXO setelah pintu itu terbuka. Dan apa yang mereka lihat? Sebuah taman dalam ruangan yang cukup luas dengan rumput hijau, tanpa atap yang langsung bisa melihat bintang, kolam, batu-batu besar, dan yang lainnya.

"Hwa~ keren." Ucap Jino dan langsung guling-guling diatas rumput.

"Dasar kampungan." Koor member EXO. Tenpa mereka sadari wajah Jino mulai memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"A..Apa aku. Hiks terlalu kampungan. Hiks Hue~" Tangisan Jino membuat mereka sadar apa yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

Dengan segera mereka ber 12 menghampiri Jino dan menenangkannya.

"Jino berhenti ber-akting didepan member yang lain." Ucapan Sooman membuat member EXO memandangnya aneh.

"Hehe Sorry Sajangnim. Habis wajah mereka yang khawatir itu sangat lucu." Jino berdiri dari duduknya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali.

"HAH? Jadi kau tadi akting?" lagi-lagi EXO membuat Koor. Yang langsung dapat anggukan dari Jino.

"Bagaimana Sooman Sajangnim tahu?" Tanya Lay pada Sooman yang masih tertawa kecil.

"Jino itu saat di Jepang memang dituntut bisa berakting." Yang lagi-lagi dapat anggukan dari Jino.

"Sudahlah sekarang kalian berlatih. Ini bukunya." Sooman memberikan buku-buku itu pada setiap member. Buku-buku itu berisi tentang kekuatan mereka.

"Ah dan Tao bisakah kau ajarkan Jino material art? Dia belum punya kekuatan apapun. Jadi paling tidak dia bisa bela diri." Ucap Sooman lagi dengan bahasa Cina yang mendapat anggukan dari Tao.

Beberapa saat kemudian member seluruh EXO larut dalam latihan mereka. Suho yang mengendalikan air dari dalam kolam, Dio yang menggerakan batu kesana-kemari, Kai yang mengerjai member lain dengan asap teleport yang dia hasilkan, dan masih banyak lagi.

"JINO AWAS!" Jino membalikkan badannya saat Chanyeol berteriak. Semburan api mendekat kearahnya. Seketika konsentrasi seluruh member EXO buyar. Mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan mereka sendiri. Dan rupanya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak pada Jino beberapa kekuatan member EXO mengarah padanya.

Pertama kekuatan air Suho yang bercampur dengan pasir Dio selanjutnya kukuatan cahaya panas Baekhyun yang bercampur dengan api Chanyeol, lalu Angin kencang Sehun, petir Chen dan es Xiumin dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir, kekuatan telepati Luhan mengarahkan tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kolam. (bayangin kaya squidwarddi spongebob waktu dia jadi mahluk langka gara-gara kena semen)

Naga Kris mendekat pada Jino yang sudah menjadi patung.

Kretek...kretek..kretek...

Naga itu menyentil pelan –patung- Jino. Seketika es dan lumpur yang sudah mengering kaya gerabah pecah berjatuhan dan menyisakan Jino dengan wajah 0_0

"Jino! Gwenchana?" member EXO mendekat pada Jino yang terlihat SHOKE (gimana nulisnya sih?)

Jino memandang satu-persatu member EXO. "SEBENARNYA KALIAN ITU MAU MEMBUATKU JADI PATUNG ATAU BAGAIMANA?!" teriak Jino yang membuat seluruh orang disana meneguk salivanya dengan berat.

"Maaf Jino-ya aku tidak sengaja tadi. Salahkan orang hitam ini. Dia main-main terus denagn asapnya, aku jadi tidak konsentrasi dengan api yang sedang kukendalikan." Chanyeol menunjuk Kai yang sudah menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf Jino-ya ini salahku." Kai membungkukan badannya 90⁰

"Aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi..." Kai terdiam menunggu jawaban dari magnae EXO itu. "Kau harus traktir semua member EXO di taman bermain besok. Karena karna kau sudah mengacaukan konsentrasi yang lain saat latihan." Ucap Jino bijak yang langsuk mendapat anggukan dari member lainnya. Kapan lagi bisa main-main tanpa bayar alias GRATIS.

Kai hanya mengagguk pasrah. Pasalnya uang yang seharusnya bisa untuk beberapa hari kedepan, pasti langsung ludes oleh member-member yang rakus.

.

.

"Hya ayo naik itu." Ucap Xiumin childish sambil menunjuk Jet coster yang sedang melaju kencang. Member yang lain hanya menatap ngeri jet coster yang mulai melaju terbalik.

"Ayo naik." Xiumin menarik tangan Chen untuk membeli tiket. "Hey ayo naik." Xiumin menatap para member tajam. Glup...

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"HYA!"

"HWA!"

"ASIK~"

"Ya Tuhan.. ya Tuhan.."

"MAMA!" krik... abaikan yang barusan.

.

Chanyeol, Tao, Kai, dan Suho berlari ke kamar mandi dekat wahana Jet Coster. Sepertinya pihak taman bermain sudah tau kalau pasti akan ada yang muntah setelah naik jet coster. Sementara yang lain hanya kliengan dan cenat-cenut.

"Ayo main yang lain!" Lagi-lagi Xiumin menarik tangan Chen ke wahana yang lain. Author jadi bingung sebenernya yang ngajakin ke taman bermain siapa? yang main siapa?.

.

.

Hari mulai sore. Matahari juga hampir tenggelam. Para member EXO memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Hei tunggu. Aku mau naik itu." Xiumin menunjuk bianglala tinggi di belakangnya. "Ayolah ini yang terakhir. Dan aku yang bayar bagaimana?" Xiumin menunjukkan puppy eyesnya. Dan lagi-lagi member EXO hanya mengangguk.

Mereka naik ke dalam ke dalam bianglala itu.

.

Xiumin Pov.

Aku dan Chen sedang duduk berhadapan di dalam bianglala ini. Sebenarnya yang aku incar sejak berada disini hanya bianglala bukan jet coster atau yang lainnya. Hanya saja aku mencari waktu yang tepat. Waktu yang aku rindukan. Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Kim Jongdae.

.

Chen Pov.

Ini kali kedua aku naik bianglala dengannya. Dengan namja yang aku cintai. Bahkan sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Hyung bisakah kau rasakan itu? Aku disini untuk mencintaimu hyung.

.

Author Pov.

Kedua namja itu hanya saling diam menatap jendela di sebelah mereka.

"Matahari terbenam." Gumam Xiumin tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Chen.

"Seperti hari itu. Benarkan hyung?" ucap Chen lirih. Chen dan Xiumin menoleh kedepan. Pandangan mereka bertemu beberapa saat sampai Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap matahari.

"Tatap aku hyung!" Chen memegang dagu Xiumin dengan tangan kanannya. Yang memaksa Xiumin mau tidak mau bertatapan dengan Chen. Chen menggenggam tangan kanan Xiumin dengan tangan kirinya. Menuntun tangan Xiumin menyentuh dada kirinya. Xiumin merasakan desiran darahnya semakin cepat dengan semua sentuhan yang Chen berikan padanya.

"Kau bisa merasakannyan hyung? Inilah debaran jantungku saat kau ada disampingku hyung." Xiumin yakin sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Dan ini..."

"Argh.." Xiumin mengerang pelan saat Chen mencengkram tangannya kuat.

"Saat aku melihatmu bermesraan dengan orang lain." Chen menunjukkan wajah dinginnya yang membuat Xiumin bergidik.

"Hyung, Wo ia ni." Xiumin terbelalak mendangar ucapan Chen. "Maukah kau jadi namjachinguku hyung?"

"ak..aku." Xiumin terlihat bingung. Dia harus menerima atau menolak atau lompat dari bianglala #plak abaikan opsen terakhir.

"Mianhae Chen." Xiumin menggelang pelan.

"Wae hyung? Apa kau sudah punya orang lain?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau jadi namjachingumu karena.."

"Karena apa hyung? Apa kau tidak percaya dengan cintaku hyung?"

"ani. Karena aku takut suatu hari nanti hubungan ini akan berakhir. Tapi berbeda jika hubugan ini tetap menjadi hubungan pertemanan. Karenan pertemanan tidak menganal akhir kan?"

Chen sedikit tertegun dengan ucapan Xiumin. Tapi beberapa saat kemudia dia mengembangkan senyum manis.

"Aku mengerti hyung. Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang lain. Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Pabbo. Tentu saja. kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu mengucapkan Wo ai ni atau saranghae? Hah?" Xiumin memukul lengan Chen pelan. Yang membuat Chen tersenyum semakin manis (readers ati-ati kena diabetes yah)

Chen mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua. Tangan kiri Chen sekarang sudah bertumpu pada dinding bianglala di belakan Xiumin sementara tangan satunya masih setia menggenggam tangan Xiumin.

CHU..

Bibir Chen mulus bertemu dengan bibir basah Xiumin. Beberapa saat mereka hanya sebatas menempelkan bibir mereka sampai Xiumin mulai melumat pelan bibir Chen. Dan mulailah mereka berciuman sambil melumat. Chen berhenti sesaat karena menyadari persedian udara mereka yang menipis.

"Argh.." Xiumin mengerang saat Chen tiba-tiba saja menyerang lehernya dan membuat tanda kepemilikan disana (Ya Tuhan maafkan hambamu ini)

Cklek..

Splash.. jpret.. (apaan lagi nih?)

Pintu bianglala terbuka dan nampaklah Jino yang sedang mengabadikan gambar XiuChen Couple.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Xiumin hendak turun dari bianglala sebelum Chen mencegahnya.

"Kita lanjutkan di dorm." bisikan Chen seketika membuat wajah Xiumin bertambah merah. Sepertinya member yang lain akan tergangu dengan suara-suara aneh malam ini. Dan Taoris yang notabennya sekamar dengan Xiuchen sepertinya harus ngungsi bareng si Jino di ruang tengah

.

.

Sementara itu Jino..

Eien no sakura no kini narou... (ceritanya hp Jino bunyi)

"Moshi-moshi." Jino menekan tombol jawab tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfol.

"YA! Kau ngomong apa sih?" tanya orang di seberang sana.

"Ah mian Jae So eonnie. Aku tidak lihat siapa yang menelfon tadi."

"hah dasar kau. Bagaimana kau dapat tidak?" tanya Jae So

"Dapat eonnie. Kau tahu aku dapat adegan waktu mereka ciuman loh." Jino tampak sangat antusias

"Jinjja? Bagus nanti kirimkan lewat email. OK?"

"Beres eonnie. Udah ya eonnie aku di tungguin yang lain nih."

"Ah baiklah sampai jumpa."

Benar-benar mereka itu fujioshi sejati -.-"

TBC

Hiah apa ini? *liat atas. Epep gila!

Aduh maaf banget udah lama ngecewain OOC lagi.

Maaf banget... *bow*

Nah tapi berhubung ada yang review *sujudsyukur* ini balasannya:

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So**: nih kamu udah muncul tapi sedikit banget maaf yah. Oh iya apa aku udah bilang waktu itu klo umurku 13 tahun? Sekali lagi makasih udah review *kiss* (tolong jangan muntah)

**ayam ayam **: gak tau tuh bisa-bisanya dia gak ketahuan mungkin dia hantu #plak. Makash udah review *hug*

**sebaekai **: hyaaaa ini juga belum rapi kata-katanya *pundung*. Masalah AKB48 itu karena saya fans 48 Family hahaha^^ . makasih udah review *bow*

**No Siders Please**

**Jadi yang baca tolong Review**

**Gomawo**

Chap depan kira-kira siapa yah?


	6. Chapter 6

EXO and I

Cast : TaoRis for this chap, EXO member, Cho Jino

Warning : GS for Jino/ Typo banyak kya bulu ketek Changmin #plak/ BL/ yaoi(kyanya sih)

Genre : gak tau #plak

Rate : T

Music :Heavy Rotation AKB48 / JKT48

Author Pov.

Dorm EXO-M terasa sangat.. damai... Sudah beberapa minggu semenjak tambahnya anggota selama itu pula mereka tidak bertemu dengan member EXO-K karena harus melakukan aktifitas di China.

"Gege bangun ge~ kita da jadwal siang ini." Namja berwajah Panda itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh namjachingunya aka Kris. Kris hanya menggeliat tak nyaman lalu tidur lagi. Tao yang mulai kesalpun keluar dari kamar sang Tuijang. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia masuk lagi.

"GEGE CEPAT BANGUN!"  
BRUR...

"BANJIR! BANJIR! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN!SUHO TOLONG!" ada yang tau Kris kenapa? Ya benar sikali Kris digebyur air sama Tao gara-gara gak mau bangun. (Coba deh bayangin gimana muka Kris yang basah kuyup trus treak..treak kaya orgil)

EXO-K Dorm...

"Hiyy..." Suho bergidik saat dia dan member EXO-K melaksanakan kegiatan wajib mereka.. bersihin kamar mandi

"Kenapa Hyung?" tanya sang maknae

"Gak tau nih. Kayanya ada yang bicarain aku deh." Beberapa saat kemudian D.O datang dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Suho.

"Sehun ambil telpon gih." Perintah D.O pada Sehun

"Buat apa Hyung?" Sehun menatap D.O bingung.

"Kita harus mengirimkan Suho hyung ke RSJ" jawab D.O datar dan berlalu meninggalkan seluruh member yang memasang wajah...

"Jangan pasang wajah kebanggaanku (0.0) di muka kusut kalian!" belum sempat author ngomong si D.O udah nyamber duluan.

.

.

"Gege dorm kita di lantai 12 (ngarang), mana mungkin kena banjir." Tao Sweatdrop sendiri melihat tingkah tuijangNYA yang bersikap lebay.

"Ya! Tao kenapa kau menyiramku?" Kris menatap Tao dengan –apa-yang-kau-lakukan-dengan-wajah-tampanku?-

"Habis gege dibangunin dari tadi gak bangun-bangun. Dasar KEBO" dan Tao segera berlari meninggalkan Kris sebelum dia kena lemparan bantal-yang udah basah-.

Dapur..

"Kris gege udah bangun, Tao?" Tanya Lay yang sedang memasak untuk sarapan para member yang terkenal rakus.

"Udah gege tadi aku pake jurus paling jitu 'mari gebyur ala mama author'" Tao mendudukan dirinya di samping Luhan.

Beberapa saat kemudia Kris keluar dari kamarnya membawa baju kering (sekarang dia masih pake baju basah) lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Gege kau lupa bawa handuk." Chen berkata beberapa saat setelah Kris masuk.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian Kris keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan telanjang. TELANJANG PEMIRSA! BAHKAN daerah 'terlarang'nya pun tidak ditutupi. Dengan gerakan slow motion –nurut author- Kris mengambil handuk di sebelah pintu kamar mandi.

"YA! DASAR MESUM!" Lay melempar spatula yang dipegangnya kearah Kris setelah melihat Chen yang melongo dengan muka 0_0 Xiumin yang nyemburin susu yang diminumnya, Luhan yang keselek nasi, author yang bawa kamera, dan Tao yang mati ditempat gara-gara ngeliat Kris telanjang.

.

.

Tunggu Tao mati?

ANDWEEEEE...!

Brak

Prang

Ping

Dor

Krik

.

.

"Hei ayo cepat kita hampir terlambat!" Manager EXO-M berlari menuju Van EXO-M diikuti oleh member-member EXO-M. Setelah berjuang dalam ajang 'lari maraton' akhirnya merekapun sampai di Van.

"YA! Ini gara-gara kau tuijang kenapa keluar kamar mandi sambil telanjang Tao jadi pingsan deh." Ucap Xiumin sambil terengah-engah sedangkan sang 'korban' aka Tao hanya blushing dengan tisu dikedua lubang hidungnya.

"Habis kelamaan klo pake baju lagi. Nanti tambah telat." Kris menunjukan wajah menyesalnya. Sang manager hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

Reality show yang EXO-M bintangi barjalan lancar. Seperti biasanya Kris dengan wajah angkuhnya, Luhan dengan wajah imut, Tao yang menyeramkan, Lay yang selalu menampakkan dimplenya dan duo china palsu yang celingukan kagak ngerti.

"Baiklah kami punya kejutan untuk kalian." Ucap Host acara tersebut. Dan muncullah kotak berwarna biru dengan pita merah yang berukuran besar, tidak maksud saya SANGAT BESAR.

"Kalian memberikan mobil baru pada kami?" Tanya Tao saat melihat seberapa besar kotak itu.

"SURPRISE!"

"HWA!" para member EXO-M sampai melangkah beberapa langkah kebelakang saking kagetnya melihat member EXO-K keluar dari kotak itu.

"CHANYEOL~!" –Kris

"KRIS HYUNG~!" – Chanyeol

Chanyeol dan Kris berlari geje dan saling berpelukan ala teletubies.

"EHEM!"

Seluruh pandangan mata tertuju pada Baekhyun dan Tao yang terlihat BT

"Ah maaf chagy aku gak bakal selingkuh sama tiang listrik itu kok. Secara aku gak mau jadi uke." Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baconnya.

"Gege jangan bermesraan dengannya!" Tao mempotkan bibirnya.

"Memang kenapa? Dia kan sahabatku." Kris tetap cuek.

"Tapi aku tidak suka."

"Kenapa tidak suka?"

"Ya pokoknya tidak suka! Gege itu pacarku atau pacarnya sih?"

"Au ah gelap" Kris langsung menjauh dari Tao.

"Aduh! Hyung!" pertengkaran couple primadona itu membuat seluruh mata tertuju pada mereka sampai sampai tidak menyadari Jino jatuh kedepan karena didorong Sehun saat keluar dari kotak tadi.

"Jino kau sedang apa disitu? Kau dapat pekerjaan baru jadi suster ngesot apa?" tanya Sehun dengan watadosnya

"kok suster ngesot sih? Harusnya dokter ngesot kali. Jino kan namja." D.O membantu Jino berdiri.

"Oh Jino namja ya?" Sehun menatap Jino dengan senyuman evilnya. Jino langsung membalas dengan deatglare andalannya. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka Jino menendang 'itu'nya Sehun

"Argh" Sehun berteriak-teriak sambil memegangi 'itu'nya. Acara menjadi kacau padahal itu adalah acara Live.

"Se..sehun Gwenchana?" Luhan bertanya dengan wajah yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hyu..Hyung.." Rintih Sehun sambil meraba pelan wajah mulus Luhan

"i..iya Sehun bicaralah padaku."

"Hyu..Hyung mianhae. AKU BOHONG!" Sehun berlari dari kerumunan para member yang memasang wajah cengo dan berlari-lari gak jelas. Para penonton yang ada di studio itu cengo sendiri melihat idola mereka yang bener bener harus masuk RSJ.

"MAGNAE!"

Plak

Plok

Dor

Duar

Pyar

Pok..pok..pok..

Miau...

Krik...

"baiklah kita mulai lagi acara yang sempat tertunda ini." Host memulai lagi acara yang sempat tertunda karena acara lain yang dibuat oleh member EXO sendiri yaitu 'mari-lempar-magnae- ke-neraka'

"Jino-ssi bagaimana perasaaanmu menjadi member baru EXO?" tanya Host itu dengan bahasa China.

"Em.. rasanya sangat membingungkan." Jawab Jino dengan bahasa China juga.

"Wow kau bisa bahasa China dengan baik." Host itu tampak kagum dengan bahasa China Jino yang fasih.

"Em itu karena appaku orang China."

"Wow. Lalu apa maksudmu dengan membingungkan?"

"karena di Exo itu banyak spesies. Ada panda, naga, rusa, baozi, setan, malaikat, manusia item, dll."

"kenapa kau bilang naga?"- Kris

"Panda itu aku ya?" –Tao

"Emang aku mirip baozi?" –Xiumin

"Khikhikhi... aku setan..." –Sehun

"Ah terima kasih lah. Aku memang malaikat sejati."-Suho

"ah aku lupa 1 hal. Semua member EXO membutuhkan dokter jiwa." Tambah Jino lagi.

"Baiklah-baiklah kita tinggalkan masalah ini. Sekarang boleh aku bertanya? Siapa yang paling kalian suka di antara seluruh member EXO? Silahkan jawab mulai dari Suho-ssi." Host itu tidak henti-hentinya bertanya.

"Emm akuuu. Lay. Karena dia sangat baik padaku."-Suho

"Baekhyun. Karna suaranya sangat indah." Chanyeol

"Chanyeol karna dia rela kepanasan saat tidur demi aku yang tidak tahan dingin." –Baekhyun

"Luhan. Karna dia uke yang baik." –Sehun

"Kris. Aku pingin tinggi kaya dia." –Luhan

"Kris gege. Dia punya karisma yang tinggi sebagai leader makanya aku suka dia." Tao

"Chen. Gak tau kenapa cuman suka aja." –Xiumin

"Xiumin Hyung. Saat melihatnya aku berasa lapar dan ingin memakannya." –Chen

"Suho Hyung. Dia mau mendengarkan ceritaku dan satu-satunya member EXO yang mengarti apa yang kubicarakan." –Lay

"Gak ada abis mereka jelek semua." –Jino

"Kai. Kulitnya hitam mulus aku sangat suka itu." –D.O

"Sehun. Karna dia tampan (nih jawaban pasaran banget)" –Kai

"Chanyeol. Karna aku suka dia." –Kris

Tubuh Tao menegang ketika mendengar jawaban Kris yang bukan memilihnya tapi Chanyeol dan belum lagi dengan alasannya. Oh God! Sebenarnya siapa sih pacarnya?

Tao Pov.

Kurasakan tubuhku menegang mendengar jawabannya. Chanyeol lagi Chanyeol lagi. Selalu seperti itu. Hanya Chanyeol yang selalu dia pikirkan. Gege tidak bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku sedikit saja ge? Jika kau hanya mau membuatku sakit kenapa waktu itu kau menerimaku? Aku tidak pernah menuntutmu untuk menerimaku. Bahkan kau tidak pernah mengucapkan 'wo ai ni' atau 'saranghae' padaku.

Kucoba untuk menahan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata pandaku.

Pluk..

Kurasakan seseorang menepuk pundaku. Jino rupanya. Dia menatapke dengan tatapan 'kau-kenapa?' lalu kujawab dengan gelengan kepala.

Author pov.

Jino merasakan Tao berbohong padanya. Ia tahu betapa sakitnya perasaan Tao.

"Permisi. Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Jino bertanya pada sang Host

"Iya ada apa?"

"seluruh member EXO pernah menunujukkan bakat mereka masing-masing tapi aku belum karena ini pertama kalinya aku ikut reality show. Jadi bolehkah aku menunjukkannya sekarang?" Jino mendapat tatapan heran dari member lainnya.

"Tentu saja boleh. Apa bakat terpendammu Jino-ssi?"

"untuk menunjukkannya aku butuh sedikit waktu dan juga membutuhkan Tao gege. Boleh?"

"Tentu."

.

.

Jae So menonton acara EXO itu dari backstate. Dia memang mendapat tugas khusus dari Lee Sooman untuk mengawasi kegiatan EXO-K atau lebih tepatnya Jino.

"Jae So noona!"

"HYA!" Jae So tersentak saat melihat Jino dan Tao tiba-tiba ada disampingnya. "Wae?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" Jino mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya yang tentu tidak bisa ditolak oleh Jae So.

"Baiklah, baiklah minta tolong apa hem.. nona kecil." Jae So mengusak pelan rambut Jino saat mengucapkan kata 'nona kecil' dengan pelan. Tentu saja pelan kalau tidak bisa terbongkar semua identitasnya sebagai yeoja oleh Tao.

"Jangan pangil aku nona kecil. Cepat ikut aku!" lalu Jae So, Tao dan Jino pergi kesuatu tempat.

.

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin. Ini satu-satunya cara ge. Cepat ganti sana! Jae So noona, Gomawo sudah membantu lagi kali ini."

"Tidak masalah. Asal semua tidak ada yang gratis."

"Semua bisa diatur. Seperti biasakan?"

.

Kris pov.

"Hah baiklah ini dia yang kita tunggu bakat terpendam dari seorang Cho Jino!" Host itu berteriak hingga membuat kupingku sakit. Beberapa saat kemudian Jino keluar dengan...  
Oh God! apa dia gila? Sepertinya semua member dan penonton juga menatap Jino tak percaya.

"Jino mew..mew disini!" Jino meletakkan kepalan tangan kanannya di samping pipi dan mengerakkannya persis seperti buing-buing Tao. Kalian tau Saat ini Jino menggunakan kostum pink dengan renda hitam layaknya Maid lengkap dengan ekor pink ,telinga kucing, dan Wig yang diikat 2 terpasang manis dikepalanya.(tolong bayangin kaya di MV nya AKB48 Heavy Rotation)

Tunggu sedang apa dia? Jino seperti memanggil seseorang dari backstate. Tunggu itu... TAO? Apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa dia gila? Oh sungguh. Bagaimana bisa Tao juga memakai baju Maid dan aksesoris yang sama dengan Jino? bedanya ia menggunakan Wig panjang bergelombang yang digerai dan aku yakin dia memakai penyumpalan dada. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir dia manis juga.

Ya! Pabbo Kris. Bagaimana kau tidak menyadari kalau namjachingumu itu sangat manis? Kau malah lebih memperhatikan Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas sudah punya Baekhyun?

Author pov.

"Gege coba liat TuijangMU. Sepertinya dia cukup terpancing." Bisik Jino hingga membuat kedua pipi tao memerah.

"Baiklah ini dia bakat terpendamku. CROSS DRESSING!" dan mengalunlah music Heavy Rotation. "Gege kau masih ingat gerakan yang kuajarkan tadi kan?" bisik Jino lagi dan di balas dengan anggukan singkat dari Tao. Jino tersenyum rencananya berhasil. 1 kali dayung 2 pulau terlampaui. Selain membentu Tao hitung-hitung juga untuk latihan kan?

"OK! 1!2!3!4!"

.

.

Member EXO sekarang sudah ada di Van masing-masing. Reality Show itu berjalan dengan sangaaattt lancar...  
tentu saja dengan bantuan ide Jino tadi.

"Tao kau mau menggodaku, hah?" tanya Kris yang duduk disamping Tao sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu ge?" Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan yang sepi karena memang sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Setelah selesai Reality Show mereka mengadakan party kecil untuk merayakan kesuksesan mereka yang mungkin bisa membuat ranting acara itu naik.

"Tatap aku saat aku bicara." Kris meraih dagu Tao agar namja panda itu menatap wajahnya. Kris perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Tao. Sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ge..gege mau apa?" Ucapan Tao terdengar seperti orang yang ketakutan atau memang dia sedang ketakutan?

"Kau mencoba untuk menggodaku dengan kostummu tadi, huh." Kris berbicara pelan agar member yang lain tidak terbangun dari mimpi indah mereka.

"Ha.. habis aku kesal sama gege. Kenapa gege selalu dekat dengan Chanyeol saat ada acara bersama EXO-K. Jadi aku berpenampilan seperti itu agar menarik perhatianmu." tao mulai berkaca-kaca

"Memang kenapa? Dia kan temanku."

"Tapi kalian terlalu dekat ge! Bahkan aku yang namjachingumu saja belum pernah sedekat itu denganmu saat di Stage."

"Maaf Tao." Kris merasa bersalah

"Aku mohon ge, mengerti perasaanku." Setitik air mata turun dari mata pandanya. Kris segera merengkuh Tao pandanya.

"Sttt.. Uljuma. Mianhae. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." _'dan mencoba untuk benar-benar mencintaimu sepenuh hati Tao. Dan tolong, bantu aku untuk melupakan Chanyeol.'_ Lanjut Kris dalam hati.

"Tapi Tao siapa yang mengajari Cross Dressing dan menari seperti itu hah?" Kris bertanya lagi.

"Oh, Jino yang merencanakan semua ini. Sudah ah ge, aku mau tidur."

"sini tidur dipundakku." Kris menepuk pelan bahunya dan tao dengan nyaman tidur disitu.

'_Jadi yeoja itu ya membuatmu seperti ini Tao? Hah, bagaimana bisa selama beberapa minggu ini tidak ada yang menyadari kalau dia yeoja? Dasar tidak peka. Tapi sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padanya karena telah membuat aku sadar akan kehadiran Tao. Jadi akan kubantu kau dalam menyamar nona kecil.'_ Kris bergumam dalam hati.

Van EXO-K

"Brrr.." Jino merinding tak jelas.

"Jino kau kenapa?" tanya Jae So

"Entahlah noona, sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku." Jino mengusap-usap kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba D.O yang duduk tepat didepan Jino mengulurkan tangannya dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke jidat Jino.

"Pak Sopir setelah perempatan didepan kita belok kanan." Ucap D.O lantang.

"Kok belok sih hyung? Bukannya dorm EXO-M itu lurus?" Sehun tampak tak terima karena sepertinya pertemuannya dengan Luhan secara 4 mata di atas kasur akan tertunda lagi.

"Kita harus mengantarkan Jino ke RSJ" D.O berucap dengan wajah santai.

"HYUNG BERHENTI MENGANGGAP KAMI GILA!"

TBC!

N/A: APA INI!

Aduh makin GJ aja nih epep. Typo betebaran lagi. Updet lola! Gimana dong mau diterusin gak?

Makasih buat yang udah review ff ini

**GyuniKai7** : ini udah TaoRis walaupun GJ badai... -.- maksih udah review ^^ oh iya FF kamu yang Begin Whit a Dream itu bagus banget ayo lanjut. Maaf aku belum review, soalnya waktu aku review tapi gak kekirim. Mianhae.

**Kim Jae So Zhang Jae So** : Iya say~ ini udah updet. Maaf lama banget. Makasih udah review

**Guest** : makasih udah review. HIDUP EXO COUPLE! ^^

Maksih ya yang udah review

Aku seneng baget ada yang review ff-ku.

Chap berikutnya mungkin gak ada couple khusus. Mianhae.

Harapannya semoga chapter ini yang review lebih dari 3. Amin

Akhirul kata.

No Siders Please

Jadi tolong review yah ^^

GOMAWO~


End file.
